<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by ShadowCr0w</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851143">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w'>ShadowCr0w</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, Fluff, Hints of heavier bdsm subjects, Orgasm Control, Smut, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>("How are you feeling?" Dairon asked after finishing up and sliding in behind her to sink into the softly foaming water, allowing Marion to recline against their chest with another content sigh. </p><p>"Perfect." Was all she needed to say as she continued to enjoy the after sex relaxtion with Dairon behind her back and their fingers gently combing through her hair. </p><p>Everything was indeed perfect in the end, no matter how it had began.)</p><p>OR</p><p>The author's excuse to be shamelessly feral</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dairon/Marion Lavorre | Ruby of the Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dairon positioned the tip of the toy at Marion's entrance, kissing over the back of their lover's neck to ease the muscle there while a tail wrapped tightly around their waist. "Easy." They husked, clutching the woman's thighs to prevent her from dropping onto their strap on before they told her she could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Marion whimpered, her hands clenched uselessly in front of her, tied up and bound to her stomach to prevent her from touching anything. "You've been teasing all night, please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please </span>
  </em>
  <span>darling." She wasn't above begging and Dairon knew it, but they'd been ruthless all night and denying Marion her sweet release at every turn. And well, something had to give at some point during the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." Dairon paid loving attention to Marion's neck, urging her to slowly and carefully take the thick toy deep inside of her cunt. No matter how deep into it they were, no matter if Marion had already soaked the bed with her need, they always savored the slow slide into plush heat. They made sure to adjust, drag the ribbed sides in such away the Marion </span>
  <em>
    <span>mewled. </span>
  </em>
  <span>"So wet for me, you had no trouble taking this." It wasn't a sentence meant to shame Marion and she knew as much, it was a tease, a light taunt that only made pretty broken noises push their way past ruby red lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marion waited, sitting in Dairon's lap with the cock pressed all the way inside was worth more than enough relief to make her behave and she knew the orders tonight. She wasn't to come unless she either safe worded or until Dairon said when, luckily, she knew her partner, she knew her body well enough that this would be it. It had to be, she couldn't tolerate anymore before she broke down and Dairon, as cruel as a lover that they could be, they were the biggest, most softest person she'd known when it came to her pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think you can ride me?" A question. Waiting and watching for an answer as Marion flexed her legs, tensing her thighs and slowly, slowly dragged upwards until about half of the cock had slipped out and the other half remained inside of her slick cunt, stretching and keeping warm. "Down." Dairon gently gripped one of Marion's horns, forcing her back down and to arch her back as another delicious mewl escaped her lips. "Good, gorgeous." She praised softly, turning softer in her administrations to force the softer feelings inside of her partner to take hold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marion shivered when Dairon said, "Up." And she was able to push herself up in time with her commands, her pleasure, while creeping closer and closer to its peak, was still very much Dairon's to control. The gentle ribbing caught on her inner walls, slippery from her arousal but provided a blissful amount of friction everytime they scrapped in or out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Down." Once again, Marion was fully seated in their lap, straining and squirming, wishing for more, more, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much more than she was being given. "If I release your hands, will you play with yourself? Touch your breasts for me?" They murmured, rocking ever so slightly to relieve the pressure building up in their own core while Marion kept making soft, pathetic noises of deranged arousal. "Will you reach down and feel where my </span>
  <em>
    <span>cock</span>
  </em>
  <span> is inside of you? Touch yourself and make yourself come even though your orgasm is mine to control?" Dairon gently took Marion's earlobe between her teeth, tugging on it, making her lover keen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, yes, yes-"</span>
  </em>
  <span> and so, Dairon undid Marion's hands, unwrapping her arms from her body and was promptly treated to Marion turning around, straddling their lap now and connecting their lips together in a desperate, sloppy kiss. "I'm sorry, I needed-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, I know." Dairon urged Marion up off their cock and then back down. "I've teased you far too long, my love. Take what you need."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You." Marion choked on her words, eyes rolling back as she could finally leverage herself properly and freely on Dairon's cock, rub her clit against their lower stomach in time with her thrusts. "Just need </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dairon dug their fingernails into the small of Marion's back, kissing all over her face with a reverence they didn't know they possessed quite literally until they fell in love with the red tiefling currently in their lap. "I love you, I love you…" they husked over and over again, making Marion whine and flush prettily all the way down her neck, to her chest and then to the tips of her ears. They kept up their thrusts, matching Marion's feral pace and yet pressed sweet kisses all over the marks they'd left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful." Marion gasped as those lips surrounded one of her nipples, so abused and stinging sweetly from everything she had endured earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not </span>
  <em>
    <span>endured</span>
  </em>
  <span>, being with Dairon was never, ever going to be an obligation she had to fulfill. This was a relationship born of trust, born of time and communication, born of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, something far better than any liaison she'd had with her clients of years past. She choked up a little at the love she felt, always felt even in the deepest of scenes. "Dairon." Marion eked out their name, patient honey eyes locking onto her face as they continued to gentle suckle and nip at her breast.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pleasure was building, breath punched out of her with each thrust from her lover that matched to her own. "Please, please don't deny me this time." She pushed her forehead to Dairon, hips juttering and stuttering as she tried to hold back, tried to be good even if it was about to be too much for her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come for me. Please." Dairon's voice was a delicious rasp against her ears, vibrating and shaking her to her core until she finally, finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>came against them. She clenched tightly around their cock, her whole body shook and her head went white with the overwhelming feelings that overtook her. Deft fingers pressed against her clit, swirling almost frictionlessly but pushing her orgasm to stay longer, to draw out that high as long as she could get it to stay. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marion wasn't ashamed that when her head cleared to Dairon's soft praises and gentle kisses that she had soaked their lap with the force of her orgasm. Everything felt soft, hazy even and it was absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> to still be filled after such an intense orgasm, she didn't have to feel empty or alone just yet but if she knew her partner, the love of her life, Dairon would undoubtedly carry her away to a bath and leave her to relax in the hot water while they changed the sheets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was pretty much what happened, Marion practically purred when she was carefully deposited into the scented bath that was surrounded by candles, waiting for her love to come back. Tonight had been exactly what she needed, to relax and let go of everything so she could reset and enjoy her partner and their upcoming adventure around the Coast without being so pent up about leaving in the first place. Dairon was perfect, they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, everything she had ever wanted after her first love ran off on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you feeling?" Dairon asked after finishing up and sliding in behind her to sink into the softly foaming water, allowing Marion to recline against their chest with another content sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Was all she needed to say as she continued to enjoy the after sex relaxtion with Dairon behind her back and their fingers gently combing through her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was indeed perfect in the end, no matter how it had began.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>